United States of America
The United States of America was a sovereign nation on the North American continent of Earth before that planet became united in the 22nd century. At that time, the nation gave up some of its sovereignty to join the planetary union. Referred to colloquially as the United States, US or USA, it was founded in 1776 and continued in some form until at least 2079. Its capital from 1800 onward was Washington, DC. The chief executive of the United States was the President. States The United States was a federal union of provinces, called states. In the 20th century, there were 50 states. In 2033, the number of states became 52. * Alabama * Alaska - home of William T. Riker * Arizona - site of the Shootout at the OK Corral in 1881 * Arkansas * California - location of San Francisco, Starfleet's home base. * Colorado * Columbia, District of - capitol of the US. * Connecticut * Delaware - home of a tribe of Native Americans transplanted by Preservers * Florida - home of Charles Tucker III * Georgia - location of Atlanta. * Hawaii - location of the Attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941 * Idaho - home of James T. Kirk's uncle * Illinois - location of Chicago * Indiana - home of Kathryn Janeway * Iowa - home of James T. Kirk * Kansas - birthplace of a Q, Amanda Rogers * Kentucky - home of Abraham Lincoln * Louisiana - home of Benjamin Sisko * Maine - see [[USS Portland|USS Portland]] * Maryland - namesake of [[USS Maryland|USS Maryland]] * Massachusetts - location of Boston * Michigan - location of Detroit * Minnesota - location of Duluth * Mississippi - location of the University of Mississippi * Missouri - location of the city of St. Louis, birthplace of Samuel Clemens. * Montana - location of Bozeman * Nebraska - location of Omaha * Nevada - location of Las Vegas * New Hampshire * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * North Carolina * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon - namesake of [[SS Oregon|SS Oregon]] * Pennsylvania - location of Carbon Creek * Rhode Island - namesake of [[USS Rhode Island|USS Rhode Island]] * South Carolina - home of Harry Kim * South Dakota * Tennessee * Texas * Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington State - named for George Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming - namesake of [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]] See also American-related topics * Earth Cold War * [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise aircraft carrier (CVN-65)]] * [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise aircraft carrier (CV-6)]] * [[Enterprise (OV-101)|Space Shuttle Enterprise]] * NASA * Omega IV * President of the United States * Smithsonian Institution * United States armed forces * World War II * World War III * Yosemite National Park American military personnel * Captain John Christopher (Air Force) * Lieutenant General Rex Denning (Army Air Corps) * Nurse Faith Garland (Army Air Corps) * Lieutenant Colonel Fellini (Air Force) * Colonel Stephen Richey (Air Force) * Colonel Thaddius "Old Iron Boots" Riker (Union Army, American Civil War) * Captain Wainwright (Army Air Corps) American civilians * Buck Bokai * Zefram Cochrane (most likely) * L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Falling Hawk * Edith Keeler * Roberta Lincoln * Ralph Offenhouse * Roy Orbison * Claire Raymond * Donald Raymond * Edward Raymond * Tommy Raymond * Gary Seven * Lily Sloane (most likely) References * TOS: ** "Tomorrow is Yesterday" ** "Assignment: Earth" ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" ** "The Omega Glory" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek: First Contact * TNG: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" ** "The Neutral Zone" ** "The Royale" * DS9: ** "Past Tense, Part I" ** "Past Tense, Part II" ** "Little Green Men" ** "Far Beyond the Stars" * VOY: ** "Future's End, Part I" ** "Future's End, Part II" * ENT: ** "Carpenter Street" ** "Storm Front" ** "Storm Front, Part II" Background In TNG:"The Royale," Data states that the American flag with 52 stars determines the date of the Charybdis wreckage as originating between 2033 and 2079. From this we can determine the following: *In 2033 the number of states in the US became 52. *In 2079 the United States could have: **Added one or more states. **Seceded or dissolved one or more states. **Changed or modified the flag. **Jointed in planetary union with other nations. Ominously, 2079 was also mentioned in TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint." It was the year of Q's court, defined by the time period post-atomic horror. Some assume this doesn't bode well for The States. However, evidence from Star Trek: First Contact as well as Star Trek: Enterprise suggest this may not be the case, as parts of the planet, particularly Zefram Cochrane's area (Montana) were improving due to contact with the Vulcans. A San Francisco address seen on-screen in ENT: "Affliction" included "USA, Earth", suggesting that "USA" exists at least as a geographic/political designation in 2154. Category:EarthCategory:Governments de:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika